Stay away, tormenting dreams o' mine
by inouehime-chanZero-koNii-sama
Summary: Ichigo has been having dreams of the up and coming war, but when he finds that they are true he mistakes the fake dream Aizen plants in his memory for real the only way to stop is to join the other side. And that is just what Aizen wants. DISCONTINUED
1. SaVe mE FrOm tHiS HaTe

"Stay away, please!" the young child screamed trying frantically to escape the person she one knew all too well.

Flashback

"So what are you doing this winter break, Ichigo?" Asano Keigo hovered beside the young teen with flame color hair.

"Ichigo!" the black belted teen yelled standing behind the shinigami. Ichigo didn't even bid attention to Tatsuki or Keigo. He continued to walk down the long hallway, not looking up but still easily past students without touching them. "Ichigo, Are you even listening to me?" Tatsuki screamed in rage. Ichigo continued to walk. The raven haired teen clenched her fists and charged the young shinigami. The time froze around Keigo, Mizuiro, Tatsuki, and Chizuru, the others couldn't move only those 4 were able to move.

"What do you want…?" Ichigo said turning around he had circles under his eyes and his eyes were black and yellow.

"!" they all took a step back away from the teen.

"Ichigo! Hurry up…. Hiyori will-what the hell Kurosaki!" Shinji joined their group.

"_They want to know where Inoue is…." _Ichigo spoke in perfect English. "_They are starting to notice… I keep having dreams I __KILL __her and __**Aizen**__ killed everyone else. Then I have another dream about where Aizen uses the Hougeuku and hollowifies himself. Then me and __**Gin**__ killed Aizen… But Yamamoto kills himself and the rest of you are critically injured but he keeps you all alive to watch as the three of us fight to the Death… I…" Ichigo started talking in English faster and faster._

"_Ichigo! That's just a dream!" Shinji yelled back._

"_It's not…" Ichigo clenched his fists and eyes, and shook his head._

"It is!" Hiyori was behind the group who cleared a path for her.

"Collapse Sakanade… Crush down Tengumaru… Blow it away Tachikaze… Tekken Tachikaze… Play Kinshara… Chop cleanly Kubikiri Orochi… Hachigyo sougai… Smash Haguro Tonbo…! AGHHH!" Ichigo collapsed and was kicking and twitching and his eyes rolled back as he started to hollowify. 

"RUN!" Shinji yelled as he exploded from his Gigai. Tatsuki automatically recognized what he was wearing. Hiyori too did the same thing as the rest of the Vizards appeared. Hachigen cleared the hallway with a powerful Kido. Only the four of the classmates were the only humans left in the hallway with the Vizard 'family'. "Go to Urahara Kisuke! There's a shouten at the other side of the town! Go to the merchant tell him that Aizen is killing Ichigo!" Shinji yelled blocking their view of the seizing teen. Tatsuki nodded and dragged the remaining kids out of the hallway and out of the school.

"Is there a man named Urahara Kisuke here?" Tatsuki screamed as she wrenched the door open. She ran into the store.

"Yes?" Kisuke walked into the main room. He rubbed his eyes wearily like the teen just woke his sleep.

"One of the students at our school told us to tell you something… But I forgot what it was, so I guess we just have to leave this freaky candy shop!" Keigo desperately tried to escape the shouten.But his frantic attempt was foiled when Tatsuki seized him in her killer death grip. Tatsuki opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by the Lesbiano who shouted over the squeals of Keigo.

"What the hell is going on?" Chizuru exclaimed over Tatsuki beating the crap out of Keigo for being a spineless ass. "The kids in the hallway all froze and then these wired guys came up and told us to get you… What is going on?" She demanded.

"Ahh… did anything happen to you,? I am but a simple candy merchant… I cannot help you… or a friend what about these people, why were they there?" Kisuke covered his amused grin with the fan that he carried no matter what.

"He was acting wired when Orihime disappeared… so I asked what the matter with him was… he never answered no I attacked him that's when the time froze… this has to deal with the weird old uniform he was wearing…" Tatsuki said letting go of Keigo. "Ichigo of course…"

"Why are you telling me this?" Kisuke asked chuckling slightly.

"I am telling you this because I have seen Ichigo in these wired uniform… fighting these wired monsters… those wired people… then Hirako came along… and they had a 'conversation' and they were talking about if he didn't joined the Vizards he would lose to his hollow and he would devour his friends and family… then shortly after Orihime left for a few days… I started to get worried so I went investigating going to her house but her 'cousins' were there saying that she would be back soon… so I waited a day… she never returned… and what I find weird is that Ichigo was actually friends with that Hirako guy… so I confronted then… then Hirako walked in then Ichigo started speaking a weird language… then he just collapsed… more of them showed up and forced us out… there was something evil there… so they forced us out… and told us to find you and tell you that 'Aizen is killing Ichigo'…" she quickly reran the events through her mind.

"So… why didn't you just blow it off and leave them?" Kisuke dug deeper into the conversation.

"Because they all wore what Ichigo wore…" She glared coldly at the blond ex-taichou.

"You have come to the Right Place!" Kisuke smiled as he turned around "You guys can come out now… all of ya…" He moved off of the plate and it opened up, Tessai holding up the plate covering the hole to the training facility. Yoruichi jumped out and landed by Kisuke. Ururu climbed up with Jinta who kicked Renji down. Hitsugia and Rangiku walked up from the training facility with Ikkaku, Yumichika, Uryu and Chad.

"Hey! It's that girl came to Inoue's house!" Rangiku chimed. "I'm Matsumoto Rangiku! Fukutaichou of the 10th squad! Nice to finally officially meet you!" She chimed and she held her classic peace sign over her eyes. "That pineapple is the Fukutaichou of the 6th squad… that pinball head-" Rangiku was interrupted by Ikkaku's 'HEY!' "…Is the third seat of the 11th squad Madarame Ikkaku… bowl cut feather boy is Ayasegawa Yumichika… And this little guy is Taichou of the 10th squad… Hitsugia Toshiro…" she went through the rest of the group… with little title or attention…

"Damn it Urahara-san! Why did you tell them?" Uryu lost his composure for a minute.

"Calm down… Ishida…" Yoruichi sighed as she rolled her eyes. "Kurosaki-san is in deep trouble right now and if we over look the slightest mistake there are going to be defects that will not be wanted…


	2. fOlLoW ThE PaTh

Sorry people I know that this fanfiction is major confusing, but that's just the way I write… so if any bastards want to say anything about it and wont just wait 'til I update than… I HOPE THE RETARDED PLOT BUNNIES COME AND FORCE YOU TO WRITE REALLY CONFUSING SHIT! Thank you 3 ( I think there telling me to write it in anyone that has no idea what is going on point of view… like I guess a person sharing Tatsuki's brain and shoulder…)

**I do not own Bleach… and I'll say this for the rest of my fanfictions… **_**Tite Kubo owns**_

Stay Away

Chapter…2

"Calm down… Ishida…" Yoruichi sighed as she rolled her eyes. "Kurosaki-san is in deep shit right now and if we look over the littlest source of information of his past and present life then it might give us a few keys to what is going on right now." She crossed her arms.

"Hello! I'm Asano Keigo, will…" Keigo jumped out in front of the Flash Goddess.

"Asano-san she's too old for you… I'm Kojima Mizuiro…" the short raven haired high school student smiled warmly. They both smiled, closing their eyes for a brief moment.

"'Tis I a 500 year old cat…" Yoruichi purred in the manly tone.

"…!" they shield their eyes and retreated behind the lesbiano…(lol… I just made up a word :p)

"Okay! Follow me to the underground Training facilities!" Urahara waved his fan as he jumped down the ladder.

Rangiku glared as Asano stared at her… like she was some goddess. The shinigami followed the merchant wearing hat and clogs down to the basement below.

"… Ishida… Chad you're in this too?" Tatsuki stopped the two teenagers in their tracks. "What is going on with all of you… I want answers…" she stared at them. And they couldn't move away, it was like her icy glare froze them in their place.

"Arisawa-san… we can't tell you it's just too much to explain… It's not that we are keeping it from you… it's just that we don't know every little thing… so… we can't tell you…" Ishida simply stated.

"… Why don't you know anything! You spend all you're time with him!" Tatsuki grabbed his shirt and yelled in his face.

"Hey… We know that you're desperately trying to find Inoue-san… But you can't just attack people…" Chad said trying to stop Tatsuki's rage.

"I want to know why everyone is keeping secrets from me! What is so important that you can't tell you're friends!" she dropped Ishida back on the ground.

"Tatsuki… We didn't tell you anything so that you could live you're live like a normal human…" Ichigo was standing in the door way. He had Tensa Zangetsu in his right hand. "Think of it this way… all of us in this room right now were caught up in a battle that started years ago… We have a chose to tell anyone we want, that is, we don't want the Souls Society trailin' our asses all the time, then we don't tell." Ichigo walked in as he crossed his arms. "Or if we didn't want humans like you bugging us for answers…" Ichigo said walking to the edge where the ladder started. "C'mon we got to go to the Garganta…" Ichigo looked at the Quincy and the Mex-Jap.

"the what?" Tatsuki yelled.

"What for?" Ishida asked.

"To save Inoue, Dumbass…" Ichigo glared at the teen sporting his nerdy glasses.

"What?" all three yelled in shock.

"Yeah… that's right the same Inoue that kept a secret from you, Tatsuki! And the same Inoue that is right now missing in Las Noches where that bastard Ulquiorra fuckin' kidnapped her! So if it ain't us savin' her then who else will?" Ichigo pointed at the group in front of him with their mouths agape. He jumped down the hole and they watched after him.

"So! Let's see…" Urahara watched as the three remaining occupants of the room up stairs to climb down the ladder.

"Damn bastard…" Ichigo elbowed the merchant in the face when the ex-taichou finally spoke.

"Owww… Kurosaki-san! That hurt… what was that for?" Kisuke whined clutching his bleeding nose. "If it was for the training back at the beginning of summer, I already apologized!"

"It's not THAT!" Ichigo slammed his forehead into Kisuke's skull.

The shinigami laughed when they started arguing. The humans were sitting like they were watching a car crash… a very angry but small drunken fender bender. Yoruichi walked in with boots and armor she sat down and she was wearing the bathing suit like uniform that went with it. Keigo walked over with a smile and started talking.

"What's that for?" He asked with a blush and a way too creepy smile.

"Hey! Arisawa Tatsuki!" Yoruichi yelled and Tatsuki went walking over to them. "Do you remember that day in the park?" she asked as she crammed her foot into the left boot.

"Yeah… Chad and Orihime were protecting me until they badly got hurt… Then Ichigo kicked their butts until he all of a sudden stopped then… you and the merchant came and forced them to retreat…" she said calmly.

"Yeah and I totally kicked ass with my bare hands?" Yoruichi smiled as she held up her hands and gave a punch. "anyway those guys are a higher level of hollows… like the… one that attacked you and the rest of the people in your High school that had the weird body control things…?" she asked but with out stopping for Tatsuki to answer she continued. "Called Arrancar… they are a mix between a Shinigami and a hollow… monsters basically…" Yoruichi smiled as Kisuke was thrown at the rock behind her.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Ichigo yelled pointing at Yoruichi.

"just Arrancar… and Vizards…" She smiled.

"That's it!" he yelled storming after her. "I'm going to kick you're freakin' ass!" he went running after her.

She turned back sharply and punched Ichigo who went sailing back into a rock.

"Who's getting their ass kicked?" She asked.

"Touché…" Ichigo mumbled as he kicked off the boulders.

"Anyway like I was saying… we are going to war so they don't get a hold of you. To make a key to get to another dimension. So we're going to kill the other side before it gets here so we made a fake Karakura town in between Hecto Mundo and the world of the living…" she said counting on her fingers. "that is the sum of it You do not need to know any more of it." She smiled as she slipped on the glove.

"Time to go!" Kisuke smiled waving his fan.

"How'd you wake up old man?" Ichigo growled. As he jumped out and under the blonde merchant.

"I'm a taichou… I can take a hit…" Kisuke smiled as he opened the Garganta.

"pfff…" Ichigo sneered. As he turned to the Garganta. "Ishida… Chad… I wouldn't let you two come but I'm too tired to care.." Ichigo said as he turned his back on them.

"… okay…" They walked over to the teen.

Kisuke started mumbling a chant as the Garganta opened. "Hey when the Lights go out.. then you wake up to find everyone asleep around you… go to Inoue-san's house and take anyone that you know…" Yoruichi said as she crossed her strait arms. "If three men come… one with white hair… another with braids… and another with brown hair that is commanding the other two… Run and go to the Cemetery, find Kurosaki Masaki and stay there around her grave. Don't try waking anybody up they'll be heavily 'drugged'. And if you are caught run away… he is a ex-taichou that is smart and strong…" Yoruichi warned the group of average high school students.

The Shinigami put the soul candy into their mouths and they each stood by their 'masters' in unique poses*.

The Garganta opened and the three high school students leaped into the darkness.

"Okay! Time to put everyone asleep!" Kisuke smiled as he jumped down from the platform.

"Night Night…" and the Lights went out.

**Plot bunnies:**_**"Okay…I know that it is still confusing but I will explain every thing in later chapters…."**_** Say it! **

**Me: Noo! I don't want to say it if the people reading this awful god forsaken fanfic don't read it anyway!**

**Gin: Awww… Inoue-chan… that ain't nice… you should tell them how you'll update every few days… I want to test my Shinso if you don't… heheheheheheheheheheheh**

**Aizen: What do you need to test?**

**Gin: Nothin'…. Or at least you'll find out later… *smiles evilly* **

**Everyone in my closet: …. :O**


	3. CaLm mY RaCeInG HeArT

Okay… this is basically a fanfiction that I had a really weird dream about so I started writing… so if you don't get it… wait for more chapters…

**Inoue out**

Stay away

Chapter...3

Ichigo's P.O.V.

As we ran through the never ending sandbox to get to Las Noches the dreams keep coming and it's making me sooooo tired. How much longer until something shows up and I can actually fight something? What's even worse is that Ishida and Chad keeps slowin' down. We take a break and I turn around to say that we need to start going again and here they are still out of breath, sweating and shit… Ugh… They look like dogs… Especially Ishida… the bangs look like ears… And Chad looks like one of those dogs with long hair covering the eyes… I stifle a laugh and they glare at me. But when I expect them to continue panting like dogs and stare somewhere else but me, they continue staring and look like I'm about to kill them… Is there something around me…? No. Is there something wrong with my face…? No. AM I having another dream…? Yes… Ah shit! Another dream… what the hell is going on? I see Chad with a freaky right arm and a way too developed left. I look at Ishida… I some how get closer to his eyes… But I'm not moving… where is he? Is that Inoue? Are they atop of the dome? Why is she crying? Is… that Ulquiorra? I thought he had a different Resurreccion than that? He seems stronger- What the hell is that? It's… is it… me?

What ever it is, it looks like it's good… it's fighting Ulquiorra… It's winning… woah… That is a huge Cero… did it go through the Dome…? Is that Yammy? He looks so huge! Is he fighting Rukia and Renji and Chad? No looks like only Rukia's the one still fighting…? No… There's Renji… why are they all staring at that Cero? It's just that good guy fighting Ulquiorra… Rukia! Concentrate! Agh… back at the top of the dome… Woah that guy did a number on Ulquiorra… He's like only a head… He's… still fighting…! Someone stop him!

Ishida grabbed his arm… good… !… Holly SHIT!

The mask falls to the ground… Ulquiorra is still alive! WAIT! THAT'S ME!

Ishida's P.O.V.

"Kurosaki! Kurosaki! Calm down! It's okay! Stop screaming!" I yell at him as load as I can. All that happened was that Chad and I stopped for a break then Kurosaki turns around and then collapses… What is happening to you?

"Chad! Knock him out!" I yelled at the too bulky teen. "If his spirit energy doesn't stop and…" I cringe when another wave of bone crushing spirit energy is pumped out of my rival. A huge hollow explodes from the sand and starts gloating… Stupid hollows… They disgust me… Wait… Kurosaki stopped screaming… that's a relief… I looked down at where I thought he was… Two things missing… Chad… and Kurosaki… look back at the hollow… yep... There they are… imbeciles…

What ever happened to Kurosaki looks like it has no effect. I jump off the sand into the air to attack the hollow. One. Two. Three. It's dead now can we please keep going. I sigh and let my bow fade away.

"Can we go now?" I ask pushing up my sliding glasses.

"Yeah." Chad replies… Letting his arm go back to normal. That is one scary power…

Kurosaki just starts running… that BAKA! And so we chase after him.

Ichigo's P.O.V.

"What was that?" I whisper to myself. As I take off ahead of them. 'I don't think that I would do something like that to them…' I look at the hollow palace ahead. See the moon behind the highest tower. Is that where they were? I think that's so… oh well it's just a dream… nothing to worry about…

…. Hollows….

Meanwhile…

"These three are the ones who are trying to rescue our little prisoner.' Aizen said as the live image of Ichigo, Ishida, and Chad shown in the middle of the table.

"!" Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, and Yammy all sat up straighter when they recognized who was leading the group.

"Even though they are human do not underestimate them," Tosen said calmly as he slightly shifted behind Aizen's tall chair.

"How's the strongest?" Nnoitra asked.

"What do you think?" Gin asked cocking his head to the side. "It's obvious…" His snaky smile was seriously getting on ALL the guys with major egos' nerves.

"… Not if they're all human…" Nnoitra spat back.

"…" Harribel sighed thinking why did she have to sit by this oaf. She one again crossed her arms and pretended that she was sitting on the balcony just by herself and only herself.

Starrk was sleeping rather quietly for the first time ever. Baraggan stared at the orange teen who had emotions etched into his face as he scanned the surroundings.

"That Shinigami is the same from you're reports, is it not, Ulquiorra?" Szayel asked as he watched the teen skim the surroundings but clearly wasn't focused on anything that would attack him. "I wonder what has got him all wound up? I might want to run some tests on him…" He smiled coyly.

"Yeah right Plastic shithead." Grimmjow watched the boy run as he leaned back. "He has some tricks up his selves that he would have perfected." He said finally taking his electric ice blue eyes off of the young Vizard. 'If he hangs with that other guy then he'll definitely posses more power…' Grimmjow smiled as he got up and started walking out of the door.

"Were do you think you're going, Grimmjow?" Aizen said in a cold harsh voice as he smothered Grimmjow with a massive amount of spiritual pressure.

"To kill them. Why else?" Grimmjow snapped back his anger directly at he shinigami. "Aizen-…_sama…" _Grimmjow sneered.

Two more tons of spiritual pressure were cranked from the ex-taichou. "How about we finish our meeting, Grimmjow?" He said with a taunting voice. Tosen turned and faced Grimmjow as he placed a hand on his Zanpactou and stepped a little forward.

"… Fine…" Grimmjow slithered back to his seat.

"Meeting adorned…" Aizen got up and left.

'The… FUCK?' Grimmjow sat there as he watched everyone leave.

Back with Ichigo and the others…

"That's Runuganga, of the white sand," Nel trembled as she looked at the enormous hollow. "He's the guardian of the White sand… he's come to kill us!" she cried.

"He isn't gonna kill us…" Ichigo sighed. 'All of the dreams must be real… because we've met up with Nel and her group…' Ichigo sighed again. "Is his weakness water?" Ichigo said closing his eyes.

"Yeah! How'd you know? Do you have any water?" Nel chirped as she all of a sudden got a better mood.

"Nope… not a drop… But some one who does will come in 3,2,1…" Ichigo pointed over to the left as a huge title wave of snow crashed on to the sand hollow. "Yep they're all real…" he whispered… "Chad does you arm feel like it's dying to release a new power?" Ichigo whispered as he walked by Chad to great his friends. Chad stopped in his tracks as he heard what his closest friend said that to him. He just brushed it off and continued to walk.

Ichigo went running to Renji and Rukia. He didn't have a smile like before and Rukia and Renji had a nice little smile on each of their face.

Strike one! Kuchiki Rukia has missed the teen's face. Rukia went to punch Ichigo when Ichigo hit her wrist away and ducked down, spun and tripped her right on her ass. Renji smiled and rubbed the back of his head.

"What the hell was that for?" Rukia yelled sitting on her ass about 6 inches in the ground.

"I should be asking why you're trying to kick the shit outta me, then switch with Renji and let him have his turn just for leaving you two behind!" Ichigo yelled snapping a finger at Rukia and then Renji.

"How the hell did you know that that's what we're kicking your ass for?" Renji yelled at Ichigo.

"I can't… tell you," Ichigo said as he though about all the dreams. "Nel! Can you take all of us to Las Noches!" Ichigo yelled as he turned around to see that Nel really confused look on her face. "Don't worry they're my friends… they won't hurt you all." Ichigo sighed as he relaxed a bit more.

"Okay! Righty o. Itsygo and his friends can ride with Nel and brothers on Bawabawa!" she smiled holding both her hands at the caterpillar like hollow.

"Why is that little hollow with you, Ichigo?" Rukia asked pointing at the young Arrancar.

Ichigo shrugged. "Something about how I played a game with her…" Ichigo covered his mouth when Nel looked back a second.

"Did Itsygo say something?" Nel said as her face lit up. Ichigo vigorously shook his head 'no'. "Okay then let's… GO TO LAS NOCHES!" Nel, Pesche, Dondochakka struck an odd pose.

Ichigo jumped onto the back of Bawabawa and sat down. The rest did the same and Nel jumped right in Ichigo's lap, clutching his arm like a blanket.

"Hey, Kuchiki-san…" Ishida said as they started to move.

"Yes?" She said turning her head in a big swoop and made a weird cat face that made Ichigo laugh.

"Uh… I was wondering why do you have those weird cloaks." Ishida asked pointing at the cloaks.

"Nii-sama that the environment of Hecto Mundo was harsh and hostile so he gave us these cloaks before we sneaked out." Rukia blushed holding the collar.

"…" Ishida stifled a laugh as he covered his mouth.

"Hey… They're coming sooner or later… to reinforce us against them. So don't worry about getting critically injured. Someone is bound to come and save your ass…" Ichigo yawned as he put his curled fists on to his knees. Nel peered from Ichigo's elbow. Glaring at Rukia.

"What is your relation with Itsygo?" She hissed giving Rukia the evil eye.

"…Uh… A Friend…?" Rukia said as sweat dropped on the back of her head.

"Good…" Nel went back to sitting in Ichigo's lap. She looked up and smiled as Ichigo's had nodded forward slightly.

"Hey Ichigo!" Renji shouted. "You do have a way with the ladies…!" Renji shouted but he wasn't bombarded with retaliations from the short-tempered Vizard he asked Ichigo what was up.

"Urahara did say that Ichigo would get tried and probably sleep sometime or another. Yoruichi did say that he hasn't been getting enough sleep lately…" Rukia whispered to her long time friend. When she said that there was silence only Ichigo's faint sounds of sleep were audible. Nel snuggled up against Ichigo and started sleeping too.

Okay… This is the point where I will start to make more sense… so please just wait… if you are really confused…

**Dedicated to Gin: we all know that you are a true hero… and got you ass handed to you by the Butterfly Aizen… Sorry that it turns out that Aizen is a self-serving asshole that everyone likes… until he dies… DAMN IT would someone kill Aizen already he's pissing me off… But I o say the Butterfly suits his personality very nicely… a cold heartless bastard with a slimy worn trying to look beautiful. Though he is quite hot that way… **

**Aizen: Eh-Hem.**

**Me: Holly Shit! *Runs away from the butterfly ***

**Gin: Hey! Rangiku! Hey, I know that I knocked you out… But when you wake up… Go get that Inoue girl… I got a boo-boo…**

**Me: I'm right here dumbass…**

**Ichigo: Language!**

**Isshin: Aren't you supposed to be fighting Zangetsu?**

**Ichigo: No-**

**Me: We have already spoiled enough so shut up every one!**

**Everyone is stunned by Inoue's out burst **


	4. SORRY PEOPLE!

okay people! i know how many of y'all have actually clicked on this now... but ta all of ya'll i am very sorry to anounce that i will no longer be continueing this until i get more reveiws so sorry if ya were wondering what happens next just so sorry but not really considering that no one really cares... 


End file.
